Love in Big Apple
by grace-sirima
Summary: A Love against all odds, Bella is wheelchair bound and lives with Alice. Edward lives with Jasper and is Alice brother and he is handicapped as well.  they met in central park under  a bad stars but the evening went well   true experience...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

Today is a really sunny day, maybe one of the last ones this year. It´s a beginning of a whole new life and if I´m honest I´m really scared. Last week was my arrival into the dorm with a constant pen pal over 5 years, her name is Alice and I'm totally excited that we get both accepted at the New York City University, for me living in a big city is a total adventure. Alice on her side is used to living in big citys she is a native in this she had lived all over the world.

At the moment I'm sitting in the grass under a big tree leaning against it for support I really need to keep my hands free. You should know I'm a paraplegic who is confined to a wheelchair. But it's nice to sit in the grass and feel the grass on my feeling spots at my legs. I love this spot at central park you can see a lot because it's a little bit higher than the normal ways, it took some effort to come here but the view is totally awesome.

I´ve been always a people watcher and if I do so I´m not really aware of the things that going on in my ten feet radius. I´ve had been here for two hours and the sun begins to set and it´s getting a tad bit chilly. I just begin to reposition me and the wheelchair there comes a tall guy and walking directly to me, he seem to be absent and not aware of my presents so he accidently ran into my chair because my out calling was a second to late. The ´watch out´ was just not in time and he tumbled in to the wheelchair. Just at the moment I saw the white cane he was holding. His expression is totally shocked and I had a hard time to say anything.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I could see the question marks on his face which were covered by enormous glasses, he holds his head a little bit sideways as if he searched for the direction of the words. "What's that in front of me?" he asked, "uhm.. it´s my … uhm wheelchair I hope you didn´t get hurt?" "Oh no I was totally lost in my thoughts I should have paid more attention to my environment, I´m sorry if I have kicked you out of the chair. But I have to go", he blushes and turn around giving me no time to answer. "Hey wait", but it took me to long to recover by his handsome appearance, by the time I was able to speak he was gone in the opposite direction, and his back was as nice as his front. Probably I will never see him again in the big city, great deal Bella. Just meeting a hot guy because your chair stands in the way.

Thirty minutes later I got into the apartment I share with Alice. "Hey where have you been? I did expect you earlier; you know our little get together at eight? Now hurry up take a shower and get you ready decent flower." "oh Alice why do you want to torture me you know that don´t like crowded houses or a bunch of people staring at the wheelchair bound girl, please not today I had my embarrassment for today ok?" "Bella what happened?" "There was a handsome guy who just run over my chair, you know I like to sit in the grass, and I went into mute Bella, as I was recovered by his sight he was gone already. It was totally embarrassing Alice he was handsome and he was polite, and I think he was blind because he had a white cane", as I mentioned the cane Alice facial expression turned but I don't understand that.

"Bella nothing happened, now get over it and do what I said. Our guest will appear in an hour." With that she turned and got into her room. Great, now I´m alone to dress up, don't understand me false, I´m getting dressed all by myself every day since I learned it new, I just don´t know what to wear to our "little get together".

Half an hour later I´ve been transferring from the chair in my shower, my room is now a mess because I searched through my whole wardrobe which isn´t really one. I own nothin´ more than skinny jeans in decent colors and a handful of tops which are not black or brown, skirts or dresses are not acceptable for me in my mind. The only woman cliché I serve is that I have an incredible mass of shoes, but only flat ones like my favorite brand Converse.

The hot water does exactly its work like intended, my sore muscles from pushing through grass, unknotted due to the water, getting stronger and doesn´t hurt anymore. Ten minutes of this Bella Spa and I'm good as new.

After I got dressed, I wheeled myself in our living room which is already decorated with thousands of tiny things. Really not my type but hey that's Alice. But let me tell you some things about her. She is really short and if I could stand I will be higher than her, she has spiky black hair and is totally into shopping, and she is 24/7 an energy ball like totally red bull floated. She is a year older than me so she´s 19 and because of the travelling she graduated a year later but she is totally a smart ass. Now she wants to study fashion and business. She has two brothers one is not blood related and the other one is pro football player. She only talks about the quarterback and his blond fiancé.

"Alice the decorating is nice but did a little get together contain such an effort like this?" "Oh that's nothin´ Bella, don´t worry I´ll clean up after. Today you will meet my brothers Emmet and Edward and Emmets fiancé Rosalie, she will bring his brother too, I only know his name. Its Jasper." Just as she finished her explanation the door bell rang.

Alice walked over to answer the door and what happened next caused my stomach to turn upside down.

Sorry but my English grammar and spelling is not in the best condition but I hope trough this fanfic it will get better.

I hope I get some reviews I would like to have ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

It´s a wonderful sunny day outside, maybe one of the last beautiful days this year.

I´m living in New York City for 8 days now and I'm totally curious about the beginning of my university live. I share an apartment with my long time friend Jasper who is totally in love with my twin sister Alice. Yeah I'm a twin and she is really independent because our very young parents have to suffer with an abled and a disabled child. Alice is my connection to the world outside my little universe, she has ever been. For me the different cities we were living are confusing enough and without her I hadn't dealt with it like I dealt.

I just finished my piano lesson and as ever I walked to the park. That was one of the first routes I had recognized by heart. I love the nature and the sounds and smell. I was totally lost in my environment and I walked in trance to the little point above the regular ways.

There is a nig tree and a nice space of grass were you can really enjoy the time. I could get used to it. And at best it's on my way to and from the university, so I would say it's my own little Edward place where no one knows me.

As I walked on I was totally outer space so I barely paid attention on my way to the destination.

Suddenly I walked into something that made me fall ´what the heck is that` there wasn't any hump on my last visit in the morning. I heard a woman's voice but I wasn't able to locate the source. I felt so embarrassed that I just turned around and walked away. My mind was spinning and I asked myself if I had hurt someone but by my touch to the object it felt like a chair or something it barely moved so I thought to myself that nobody was hurt.

After I reached the street I walked up to the little coffee shop and ordered a plain coffee. As I sat I checked my watch and felt that it was already past six. ´Oh shit` Alice will totally be screwed up if I'm not there on time. She invited me and Jasper to a little get together in there apartment. She shared it with a long time friend. But I only know that she is a year younger than me and that she is new to New York like us.

I'm not a person who easily socialize but for my little sister – she is more then 5 inches smaller than me- I´ll do everything if its not to weird.

So I take one last sip and walked of to our building. Jasper and I are living in big apartment building on the top Jasper and Ali saying its beautiful view, for me it doesn´t matter. After I stepped out the elevator I hear some of the rock music Jasper has a craving for. I walked to the door opened it and walked straight to my bathroom to get under the rainforestshower.

I love this type of luxury we have lived all over the world every house we called our home was big and luxury my mother is a interior designer and my father is a world known surgeon. He always updates me in my condition and the scientific research for my problem. You have to know I'm born blind so I never know what light is or everything else. I'm mostly fine with this because I don´t know what I miss but sometimes I get very angry.

After my shower I search for something nice to wear it's not easy at the moment because some things are stuck in boxes from moving in.

My wardrobe is totally Alice´ thing she loves to shop and I have to be the bag carrier until she met my friend Jasper. I think they should pair up but it's not my business. She invited both of us and Emmet and his fiancé as well.

Half an hour later Jasper and I are walking into the building where Alice live with her friend called Bella. I never met her before so I'm anxious because I'm not as self-confident as my mother would like me to be. I think that Jasper is expectant to meet my sister I´ve told him a lot about her since I met him at a piano trial in Seattle and we shared a hotel room there. With the beginning of the trial he seemed to be ok with my differrentness and we have the music in common and since then we had regular contact.

Jasper knocked at the door and not a minute later I hear Alice footsteps through the door.

"Hey Alice how are you little sister? This is my friend Jasper" I motioned from her to him and from him to her.

"I'm fine Edward I want you to meet my pen pal and long time friend Bella, she is in the living room. 10 steps in front of you I think but maybe two less because you are so big." Alice linked arms with me and we walked into the living room. Jasper followed us.

As we walked in I hear some movement on my right side something like tires on floor and a door shut a little bit after.

Alice stopped and gives me the sign to sit down. "Hey guys what do you want to drink? We have a lot in the refrigerator serve yourself please. Mi casa est su casa. If someone knocks you can open the door it will be Emmet and Rose or the pizza guy. The money lay on the stand beside the door."

With that she walked in the direction where the door was shut a moment ago.

"And Jasper what do you think of her?"

"Seems you are not related a little bit she is energized and so cute and sweet. I'm nervous now

you should have told me that she is so beautiful." I smiled into me I expected that. "Could you

please bring me some coke Jasper?"

"Hey Edward, why were you so fast back home after your walk in the park? You surprised me that you were home so early?" "Oh I was on my way to the point above the normal track and there was some stumbling stock it felt like a chair. I was so embarrassed that I didn´t let the woman explain. I turned around and walked away. The only thing I recognize is the scent of strawberry beside her voice. It was really embarrassing."

BPOV

As Alice opened the door and two men shown up I immediately recognized one of them.

My brain just got into fight or flight and for me as a coward choose the flight to my room.

I transferred to my bed and lean on my headboard a long time ago I would hug my knees bu for no I´m totally in shock mode. That was the handsome guy who ran into my wheelchair just a couple of hours ago.

Without a knock on the door Alice came in wearing no expression but I know her good so that I see that she want to talk.

"What is wrong Bella? What happened out there?" "The one who greeted you is the guy who fall over my wheelchair today. You know I told you just an hour ago. How do you know him?" "That´s an easy answer Bella, this is my brother Edward and his friend Jasper. I didn´t told you much about him hmm?" "No you never mentioned more than his name. Wait that was because you got that weird expression as I told you about the guy and the cane from the park. Did you know that that was your brother?"

"No I didn´t know for sure but your reaction tell me that it was him after you shot a look at the guys. Yeah the one with the glasses and the cane is my brother Edward and I think he caught you getting in here by the noise of your wheels.

He doesn´t know about your chair and you don´t know about his condition but I think you will get along really well so please come out and have some fun. You don´t know what the night will show. Night of miracles I guess."

"Ok Alice give me just a little time and I´ll came out. Can you please not tell them why I flight?"

"No problem dear I will be in the living room. I just check my messages again I´m worried about Emmet that he isn´t already here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

After I got back into my wheelchair I just repositioned my legs and feets and moved on to the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door and wheel myself to our spacious living room. There they sat talking to each other even Emmet and his fiancé Rosalie had arrived. Before I joined the group I locked my eyes with Alice. She motioned with her eyes to come near the group. "Hey guys this is my friend Bella!" I rolled myself to the group and waved through all of them. One after the other said her name until the only one who was left was Edward. Rosalie is a goddess she is tall and has blond hair and blue eyes. Next to her was Emmet he looks like a giant with big arms and cute dimples brown hair and eyes. On the other double sofa sat Jasper who has blond curly hair and grey eyes he seemed not as tall as Emmet. Next to him sat Edward with reddish brown hairs and he was as handsome as I had remembered him. Alice sat on the armrest and I wheeled to the middle of both sofas. "it´s nice to meeting you all, I hope you are comfortable. Is anyone in the need of a drink?" After the last sentence lost my mouth I looked over the table that there were enough drinks for them. I just turned around and wheeled of to the kitchen. I looked right into the refrigerator so I didn´t notice the movement in the kitchen. I looked up and saw Edward standing in the door and he looked like he was searching for something. "Can I help you?" I asked right away hoping that he doesn´t remember me and my voice. "You were the one in the park right?" He asked right away.

"I'm sssoo ssssorry I didn´t noticed you if I had seen you I wouldn´t let you run in to my chair. I hope you doesn´t hurt yourself are you alright? And how do you know it was me?"

As I ask this he answered bitterly "I may be blind but not stupid or deaf!" With that he turned around and walked cautiously to the living room. He left me shocked and I needed time to regain my self-consciousness. I wheeled myself to the living room and joined the group.

"Hey Bella how do you like New York so far? ", asked Emmet a big burly guy with pretty dimples. He looked like a football player out of a book. His fiancée Rosalie stares at me but I'm used to it so it doesn´t bother me.

I blushed as always I'm not really a talker, "oh it´s nice so far, and so much bigger as everything I known until now, but I think it´s really busy here and my chair will be obstacle sometimes but yeah I'm excited of being a student at University."

After that we talked a while mostly Alice and the others but I remained silent as well Edward. I stared at him for a while and now it makes all sense the cane and the sunglasses, but I don´t know why he was so in rage after I asked him back in the kitchen.

After an hour and two slices of my favorite pizza I rolled to the balcony to take a little time for myself. Alice followed me not long after. "Hey what´s wrong Bella you´re so silent in there?" I told her of the situation back in the kitchen, and she answered "Edward is a little hard to reach he is almost every time for himself because he has problems with himself, don´t blame you that you did something wrong. If he knows you better I guarantee you will get along very well." "Do you tell them I'm in a wheelchair?" "No I didn´t told them because it doesn´t matter to me you know that right? For me it´s nothing I have to talk about because it´s you and you´re a great person so kind hearted and my siblings and friends will like you in no time. So take your butt in now and we will have some fun with the new Glee game for Wii.

"Ok I come with you and we will have fun if you say so." With that we joined the group again and Alice and the other ones doubled for teams and left Edward and I for a team.

"Is anyone in the need of something sweet?"

**PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE REVIEW**

**I would really like to know how you find it so far. Greetings from Germany**

**Tomorrow I will get my new car!**


	4. Chapter 4

Today starting off with a small APOV

Chapter 4

APOV

„I´d like to have a Hershie with peanut butter and maybe you can get the snacks I have already on the counter" I said to Bella as she asked if someone want something sweet.

After Bella was out of sight I told them that Bella is not as self confident as she should be, but I will do anything to get her out of her shell.

"Edward why did you behave so rude to her, she didn´t do anything wrong to you? I hope you regain your gentlemaness really fast or you get a kick in the butt. I like her really much and you are now a pain in the ass."

With that all eyes even the covered ones looked to me and looked astounded, I may be small but I have a big mouth and I get everything what I want every time.

EPOV

I don´t know why Alice got so angry she should have told me that my behavior got to Bella but after the incident today was a little like standing up with the false leg, the day didn´t want to get better, and if it wouldn´t be for Alice I would have stayed home.

I know I was rude but the day really got me even as I find out that Alice didn't told her roommate and longtime friend that she had a disabled brother.

For the second time today I searched my way to the kitchen to offer my help and even more to apologize to Bella. First I was raised to be polite and to be a gentleman, but second dealing with angry Alice is not that easy even if she is not evil like Emmet used to be a couple of years ago. Esme and Carlisle always centered a lot of things on me.

As I entered the kitchen I felt my way to the high counter. "Bella I'm sorry for my behavior earlier I was rude I'm really sorry" I said with as much conviction I could find in myself.

"Oh hey Edward yeah it´s fine I accept your apology if you accept mine?" she said. "Oh ok yeah I think we should start by a clear stage. I am Edward and it´s nice to meet you; can I help you with something?" I hope I showed my best smile to her.

"Yyy-eah sure we can start by zero, I´m Bella it´s nice to meet you. Can you reach for me in the cupboard please there should be chips and crackers in there. But even if I could stand I wouldn´t be able to reach it without accident."

"Are you so small I thought my dear sister is small but you I think your voice is coming from the height of my hip why is it?"

As soon as my word filled the air she gasped did I offend her? I knew she was in a wheelchair and I thought she would be fine with it. "I´m sorry if I said something wrong I just tried to break the ice and make a joke- Can you describe me the way to the cupboard, I´m not familiar with this apartment by now." I gave my best to be nice and polite, but as you must know I´m not a really social one caused by my disability, I have a few friends beside my sister and Jasper but all of them not really close.

"Then you should get used to it really fast can you show me on normal step by yours so I can describe you the way?" She asked calm now. I take on normal step. "Ok I saw it hold on to my handle and I will make the way with you until we reach the counter. The handle is two inches above your knee I think-"she said and I felt her moving to me and I figure she turned her chair. "Now hold onto and it should be 6 to 7 steps to reach the destination." She did a good job to describe the way and as I reached the counter she told the way to the goodies. She is a natural and because that she doesn´t hesitate I like her by now really.

"Edward did you hurt you as you tumbled over my chair do you have any injuries? I'm sorry but when I'm sitting in grass than I don´t pay attention to the world around me. It´s one of the few moments I can forget how glued I am to the floor and it´s as comfy as it can be for me. Sorry for my rambling…""

She was so cute and she spoke to me as I am not the retard some other people talked to me in my life.

Oh yeah I got reviews very nice of you thanks so much. But please review more. Next Chapter will be about the rest of the evening I think. I'm doing everything I can to update asap but I'm working and I have therapy so it could be not until weekend or Monday or something like that.

Yeah I'm driving a Volkswagen and I'm totally into this car and yes I'm female but not a freak it´s only the way to independency.

PLEASE REVIEW…. Or email me I will answer 100% sure….


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I ´m sorry but I had to travel for work and my husband broke his ankle and a guy with crutches and a cane is not something for the every day lift it´´s not really practicable.

Here is a short one but yeah have fun….

Last Chapter  
"Edward did you hurt you as you tumbled over my chair do you have any injuries? I'm sorry but when I'm sitting in grass than I don´t pay attention to the world around me. It´s one of the few moments I can forget how glued I am to the floor and it´s as comfy as it can be for me. Sorry for my rambling…""

She was so cute and she spoke to me as I am not the retard some other people talked to me in my life.

Chapter 5

EPOV

"No Bella I didn´t get hurt just a little shocked as you witnessed but I'm not used to the environment at all. I knew only a few stretches of ways by now. The spot we met is the first I found on my wanderings. I love the nature and the noises with them I can create pictures even if I never see a thing in my life."

"Oh I like the nature too, I'm from Forks Washington and there is everything green and rainy but I miss it, the grass is nice and comfy. Like the spot in Central Park where we met before. Maybe we can share some time there if you want?" What was that she is asking me even if I was so rude to her if I would like to share some time with her. Get out there Cullen this girl is nice catch her tiger. I chanted to myself.

"Oh .. hum … yeah when? Is tomorrow ok?"

"Yes it is. Let´s talk about it later, gather the snacks and we can join the Wii game as your crazy lovely sister commanded. I hope you are not disappointed if we´re gonna loose."

"No no no problem, I ´m not into wins by competitions out of the piano competitions."

"ok cool" and with that she moved forward. 

I took my seat and she arranged her chair next to me so we can start the game.

After what felt like hours, our little energizer Alice stood up to leave for her room, Emmet and his Rosalie were totally lost in each other and discussed their departure and Jasper followed Alice to talk in her room.

"Do you want something else Emmet Rosalie?" Bella asked. "Oh no, we want to leave have nice night you too…" Emmet said with waggishness and because of his bulky body I felt the movement more prominent. Bella unlocked her tires and followed them to the door. After they left she asked very low "what do you want to do now? I think Alice is lost with Jasper."

"I don´t know maybe we can talk a little and you can show me the apartment I hate it to wander unconfidently in environments I hope often to stay by the way. You´re a really interesting person Bella." I don´t know what came over me to be so honest and open but maybe this girl can accept me with my handicap because she has her own package to carry.

"Ok lets start, where do you want to start and how do I do it so that you can orient yourself? "

"Let´s start by the front door, and if I could hold on to you it would be nice you don't want me to crash with something?" I said with a little joke under my voice and I knew she would get the hint.

"I'm not every time absolutely absorbed into something else and just like I said I´m sorry for your collision with my chair but if I think about it you´re the first male who talk to me if I'm not the retard."

"Same for me Bella same for me."

With that we started our journey and she showed me everything in the apartment she described it to me without colors or something else she know intuitional what information should be important and which not.

She did a goog job and we had a lot fun. We ended at the balcon. "Come on Edward let´s breath the night air of the big apple." "Is there a chair or something?" I asked. "oh yes I show you the way to the hammock I hope it´s ok for you because that's the one thing I bought to have a little comfy space myself but you can use it" with that she grabbed my hand showed me the way to sit on it.

"What do you study Bella?" "I want to be journalist or writer or something like that and I think I will enter some psychology courses too, and you Edward?" "My major is music there is not much else I could really do something in but I think I will join in to some law courses too it´s really interesting and my mother thinks I'm a natural in to decide someone is right or wrong cause of my abilities.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys another chapter and I think it´s the last one from the first meeting. I will go nice and slow because it´s more like the characters.Chapter 6

BPOV

As we talked about the majors we joyned, I noticed that his mood was on a point that he could go into a really bad shape but the only thing I want is for him to smile.

"Oh Edward I don't think that you can only participate into one thing it´s more like that you in charming mood could wrap everyone around your fingers. Just smile don't grimace it's a nice evening by now I really enjoyed the tour around our apartment."

I shifted in my chair because sometimes sitting in it just bother me. If I would know him better I would ask if I can join him on the hammock but by now we only knew us a short time.

"Hey Bella what bother you?" he asked me a little shy.

"Oh it´s nothing just a long day, sometimes I get tired just of the distance I have to take with the chair and New York is really busy, the people are polite but not patient all the time. That´s all."

We talked half an hour maybe but than Jasper came totally redfaced to us. "Hey Edward I´m heading home, I´ll call a cab." With that he walked away.

"Bella I really enjoyed the evening and I´m happy that you accepted my rude behavior. I want to ask something." "Just ask Edward!"

"Can I have your cell number and when do you want to meet for our walk in Central Park?"

"Ok my number is 0136-170688, just let ring and I have your number too. I don´t want to nerve but how about tomorrow afternoon 3 am? Where should we meet?"

"How sounds the place in front of the Apple store? I´m waiting there 3 am straight. Thank you for a nice evening and have a good night Bella."

With that he stood up and walked with caution to the front door.

Ten minutes after the guys left Alice joined me in my room on my really big bed.

"Alice why didn´t you tell me that your brother is charming and nice and sweet and" "Bells"- Alice cut in. "Does my brother impress you? Why is that, don´t pity him is the first I have to say. That´s something I don´t like."

"Alice I don´t pity him ok I´m pitying me but not him, he is so adapted, like I said earlier I didn´t noticed that he can´t see as I saw him first time. I only think he is nice and I really want to know him. We have walk date for tomorrow. I thought that was you intention with the little get together, that I came out of my shell, or not?"

"Oh Bella it wasn´t my intention to make you upset but Edward is touchy and his first and sadly last relationship ended with a big disaster, I don´t want to loose him ok and I don´t want to loose you to so give me your word to be careful. I think you will get along really well but don´t jump into something."

"Har har Alice as if I can jump... but I got your position I´m careful." As I make that comment Alice slapped me on my arm it didn´t hurt but I was shocked.

"Don´t come with black humor ok you are normal like everyone beside your traveling on wheels and you never brake your heels."

By that comment she laughed wholeheartedly and I joined her in a sec.

After a while Alice moved into her room and I lay down to get some sleep, but all I could think about was the handsome gorgeous nice friendly man I met this day. I felt my stomach twist, the last thing I saw before sleep took over was his really cute smile.

APOV

I walked out of Bellas room and I wore a big smile my brother and her will match perfectly, they will have great understanding for each other.

I hope that they will team up like I planned, and by the way of Bellas facial expressions in her room he liked him as I hoped she would like him.

I´m "Misses Matchup" and the texan friend Jasper is so cute I have a stomach full of butterflies and the kisses we shared by now where great. Only by Edwards description of his piano buddy I got the impression that we will like each other, and the evening showed that I´m really the psychic I thought I am.

After a quick clean up in the living room I got into bed as well and was slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

EPOV

I hold onto Jaspers arm as we got out of the cab by our home, and even if I´m not blind I would have hold onto him because I was so overwhelmed.

The things that happened in the last 6 hours where all together wonderful. I met a really nice girl which accepted me with no hesitation she was shy but friendly her voice soft as velvet even if it was shy or shaky sometimes.

She smelled great and had wonderful soft skin and hair. She was calm the total opposite of my bouncy little sister.

God gave her sight but not high.

I got no sight but I was tall and I was the older one of us but Emmet is the oldest and I´m not even blood related to them but that doesn´t matter.

Mom and Dad are Esme and Carlisle and I never met my real parents but I don´t miss it.

After we got into our apartment I wished a good night and got into my room I changed clothes and got into my bed.

What a bad ass I was earlier in the park and in the beginning but the rest was wonderful.

The girl tugged on my heart, she is nice treat me as a human being she smells nice and everything I know about her made her attractive. I´m really nervous about our meeting but I´m looking forward to it to get to know more about her from her.

I would like to know how she looked like how her face was but I can´t stand the humilation by now.  
Mark to myself, call Alice in the morning and ask her what I should wear for our walkdate.

With that I rolled onto my stomach and drifted into a restless sleep.

SO I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I hope I get reviews. Please REVIEW

Please REVIEW Please REVIEW Please REVIEW

Thank you for reading and send me ideas if you have one.

Sincerly yours

G-S

PS: The next chapter will be up at the end of the week I think. eHey bella what m


	7. Chapter 7

Dear love in big apple readers! I'm sorry that I didn't updated but my work is keeping me totally busy but here is a quick sneak peak.

Have fun and enjoy….

Chapter 7

BPOV

I started to get ready just an hour before our date was scheduled. I was really nervous and excited too.

We would meet at the apple store, to take walk in central park or something like that. I hope he wouldn´t mind that he have to walk slow because I'm not the fastest wheelchair driver in the world.

I took my favorite skinny jeans and a nice blouse; I thought to myself that I was presentable.

On the way to the door I saw Alice sitting on the couch and talking like a maniac into her cell phone. I waved her goodbye and took the keys and closed the door.

As I got to the place I saw him standing in front of the store, cane in hand and big sunglasses on the nose.

He looked gorgeous and really relaxed. He noticed my appearance and walked to me.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" I asked nervously.

"Hi Bella, I'm good, where do you want to go?"

"I don´t know, maybe it's a stupid question but, but how will you follow me or better I'm not really fast you have to walk slowly" I asked sheepish and turned beet red. It was the first time I thought it´s good he can´t see me. But instantly I regretted it.

"If you don´t mind, I can put my hand on your shoulder or do you have handles on your chair?" Edward asked sheepishly.

"Oh I´d like to have some café from this shop two blocks from here, I´d passed it as I was on my way to central park last time. I'm really addicted to a good black brewed African café."

So this is all for now it´s just a quick sneak peak!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

BPOV

I started to get ready just an hour before our date was scheduled. I was really nervous and excited too.

We would meet at the apple store, to take walk in central park or something like that. I hope he wouldn´t mind that he have to walk slow because I'm not the fastest wheelchair driver in the world.

I took my favorite skinny jeans and a nice blouse; I thought to myself that I was presentable.

On the way to the door I saw Alice sitting on the couch and talking like a maniac into her cell phone. I waved her goodbye and took the keys and closed the door.

As I got to the place I saw him standing in front of the store, cane in hand and big sunglasses on the nose.

He looked gorgeous and really relaxed. He noticed my appearance and walked to me.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" I asked nervously.

"Hi Bella, I'm good, where do you want to go?"

"I don´t know, maybe it's a stupid question but, but how will you follow me or better I'm not really fast you have to walk slowly" I asked sheepish and turned beet red. It was the first time I thought it´s good he can´t see me. But instantly I regretted it.

"If you don´t mind, I can put my hand on your shoulder or we can make it like yesterday evening and I hold on to your handle if it´s ok for you?" Edward asked"Edward asked nonchalantly.

"No Problem and I´d like to have some coffee from this shop two blocks from here, I´d passed it as I was on my way to central park last time. I'm really addicted to a good black brewed African café." I said more confident than I thought I could be.

"So lead I will follow", Edward quoted the famous song line from Gilmore Girls.

"Did you really just quote the Gilmore Girls theme? I don´t believe it that you know this, or is it just the influence of your little pixie sister? I don´t believe that you would look this!" I stated matter of factly.

"You´re damn right I'm as much in her influence as you seems to be. I think this is her personality and I love her for it, even more because she doesn´t mind that I'm not normal."

"What? You´re normal you can´t see but hey there is not much to look at the moment. I'm surprised that you even wanted to meet with me, plane, boring and fucking disabled Isabella Swan. Sorry but I'm really wondering why you wanted to meet me again after what happened" I said in a little temper tantrum.

"Stop it right now Bella you seem to be a kind hearted woman which is only unable to walk the earth. I think that you have a beautiful soul which I want to know more of- I hope you don´t mind my eagerness but will you tell me a little bit more about you?" Edward asked and with every word he got softer and softer.

"Oh ok I don't know what makes me interesting for you and I even won´t answer every question but shoot away. Now Edward we are there what do you want to have?" Bella asked as they passed the entrance.

"Oh I take the same as you no sugar no milk black as my world and remember this is on me Bella show me the counter and order what you want."

Both of them got African coffee and they found a nice table in the corner. For a while Bella stared out of the window and her spoon circled in her cup in rhythms.

Edward scratched his nose and seemed as out spaced as Bella. His lips where moving as if he was debating with himself what he want to say or something like this.

"What´s wrong Edward do you like to debate with yourself or what?" Bella snickered.

"Okay brace yourself little one, why did you move to New York?"

"That´s easy it´s a accessible university and I got a full ride stipendium, without it would have been not easy to study in general. My parents are not wealthy and add to this thing the divorce as well. My mother would have wished that stayed in Arizona but she and her new husband have to travel a lot because of his job. Now it´s my turn, what is your favorite book? I'm totally addicted to books and I think you can learn a lot of the favorite book of another person.

"Hmm it´s not easy I'm more into music but I would say I'm more into the classics like Hamlet or Othello. Do you like music and in particular what is your number one song on your playlist?" Edward asked with a gracious smile.

"By now it´s somebody that I used to know by Gotye or precised it is the cover from walk off the earth. I'm more into rock and pop and I hate techno. Something with a good beat is great as well when I can feel it in my stomach. What is your type of music?"

"I like everything out of techno and country, I don´t need the poor lonely truck driver songs, they are horrible. But my music is the mirror of my mood. Music is my everything and I will play the great opera houses that I feel and hear in my dreams the metropolitan is my goal. I hope it´s possible and on stage no one knows that I'm blind because everyone has to feel the music in their heart not seeing it with their eyes." Edward stated and emptied his coffee.

After what seemed to be hours they walked out of the café with destination central park, the place they had met not even 24 hours ago. They walked side by side and they parted the pedestrians as Moses parted the sea but they were in their own world with light chattering.

"How do you know when to cross the street?" Bella asked sheepishly after the third intersection.

"Oh it´s not as hard as you think I'm blind ever since so my hearing is more skilled than yours but the trick is to hear for the cars behind us if they are moving I can cross the road. So it´s not rocket science. Ask what you want Bella I'm feeling comfortable around you." "Same for you I think!" Bella answered as fast as she could.

Now they were in the park and surprise they headed for the place where they first met.

"Let us sit in the grass under the tree and enjoy the time" Edward said and got on his knees after he folded his cane.

"Oh ok but I need some space and the tree in my back for support" Bella mumbled. "Hey little one don´t get embarrassed you can lean on me if you want or you can take my place it´s up to you!"

For the outsiders there was only a picture of two young people who were sitting under the tree with a little physical contact but for both of them it meant the beginning of something totally new.

The day ended as they parted long after sunset. One of them afraid of the dark the other one afraid of something to lose which he couldn´t even grasp in total.

**SO for now this is the next chapter in total with some adjustments. **

**Please review and again I'm sorry but I couldn´t write. Writers block is evil. **


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

As I walked towards home I thought about our date, I think you should call it a date because we have been touching each other for a bit but nothing to serious I think.

By the time I reached our building I possibly had a grin on my face that would put the cat of Alice in wonderland to shame. I didn't even register the bellman and his hello as I got into the elevator.

Jasper seemed to smell me because he was on the door before I put the key into the door lock.

„How was it Edward? Tell me what did you do? What is your impression? "Jasper rambled on and on.

„Wait are you it Jasper or are you the incarnation of Alice? Just wait until I put my cane and my bag away. "I sighed and moved over to the wardrobe.

„First it was nice and second the rest is only for me to know. But I can say I like her and I think we have a lot in common like that we don´ t take the live for granted. But one thing I have to ask how would you describe her? "

„Oh that´ s easy she is small even without the chair I think she would only reach the height of your chest or even less. She has mahogany brown hair like a tree in the afternoon sun and her eyes are like hazelnuts and I think she can everyone dazzle with it. I think you could compare her with the beauties of the last to centuries. "

With that description I had a very good picture to my own realizations and what I grasped today of her was matching perfectly to his description.

"Do you have a second date with her?" Jasper asked. "Maybe but tell me was my sister here by any chance, it smells like cinnamon and pineapple which is the indicator for Alice in my book? What did she want?"

"Edward are you crazy or what, she was here but can´ t I have my secrets with her?" he sounded rather pissed.

"Wait secrets with my little sister, just because I´ m blind and everyone thinks I´ m pretty much helpless she is my sister Jasper and if you make her unhappy and sad I will grow the horns and the strength of hellboy and smash you to a stamp. If you treat her right than you have my permission as long as you are both happy."

"You are fortuneteller what? I do not think that you are helpless you know that I know it. Don´ t start with the self pity ok? You are capable of a lot things just not in the seeing department but you can see with your heart and jour soul do I have to continue with the girlish talk? Jasper demanded- "No everything's fine I think. Thanks that were the right words I needed to hear!"

"What do you have in mind with dinner Ed? Or have you eaten by now? I'm totally starving right now and cooking is not on my page today."

"I don´ t know and I´ m hungry too" as I said this my cell phone goes off.

I checked the caller ID and it was the number of my dear sister Alice. "Hey Shorty how can I help you?"…. "No we haven´ t eaten yet we wanted to call for a delivery"… "Ok we will order from the Asian on the corner and you can take it up with you ok?"…"Good see you soon Shorty" with that I ended the call with a big grin.

"Hey Jas Alice and Bella will be here with food in twenty minutes so hurry up and set the table!"

"What will you do? Oh I´ m checking on the drinks" with that I turned toward the refrigerator and searched for the right things.

So that was the next chapter and wait until the next comes. A review would be nice.


End file.
